


The Paladin Butterfly

by KT_Variant



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Both Lance and Marco are Latino boys okay, Half-Mewman Lance, Marco is missing, Mewman Lance, Mewman!Lance, Prince Lance (Voltron), The wand gain sentience of it's own, dimensional scissors, so little answers, so many questions, we got too many altean lance btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KT_Variant/pseuds/KT_Variant
Summary: After a mission, the Paladins suddenly found themselves in another place... and in the middle of another war. They eventually sides with the kingdom and push the other army back, the Kingdom's Queen is quite grateful and offers them to stay at her castle. And the queen is beautiful, yet not once Lance attempt to flirt on her.Nope, he feels like she is family to him, and it is weird to flirt on a family... odd...EDIT: Changed title from "The Blue Butterfly" to "The Paladin Butterfly".





	1. Once upon a time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new heir is born... but it's not a princess.
> 
> A prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got too many Altean Lance here... Why not a Mewman Lance instead?
> 
> Plus I think Lance is Star's and Marco's lovechild... in one of the many multiverses.

Once upon a time, there is a magical world called Mewni, ruled by Queen Star and King Marco Butterfly. I mean, these two are meant to be together, everyone, even the knight of the laundry sees it!

Heck, the entire kingdom rejoiced when they get together!

But this is not the love story of how they got together... it's full of drama, pining and shenanigans, by the way.

Nope, this story is the aftermath of their union, the result or fruit of it, you might say.

The kingdom once more celebrated when the news of an heir is announced, although most dread of a new princess if she's anything like her mother in her youth. Still everyone is happy there will be a new member of the royal family, and both would-be parents could not wait to meet their child.

But on the day of birth... the child was not a princess, but a prince.

And the wand has chosen him as its new wielder, when he comes-of-age.

It causes controversies and questions, like why the wand suddenly becomes sentient? Why it chose a prince as its new wielder? Is there a chance that a prince can become evil? Does Marco have something to do with this? What will happen to the royal family now? And to the kingdom itself? So many questions, yet very little answers.

Despite all of this, both Queen and King could not care for any of those, for they love their little prince with all their hearts.

Yet not many like the idea that the heir to the throne and the new wielder of the wand is a prince.

Those who are loyal to the Queen and the King, found out about this and immediately alerts them of the incoming dangers on their child. But that threat was cut short when news of invaders attacking their lands, they have to be united in order to fight back against them.

Still fearing for the child's safety, both Queen and King decided to send and hide the crown prince away until he is of age, to inherit the wand. And so, they hid their child in another world... but the Queen does not know where, only the King does. And then, he goes missing... he was in the front battling the invaders and then... gone. Along with the knowledge on where the wand's chosen is.

Once upon a time, in a magical world called Mewni, ruled by Queen Star Butterfly... a beautiful queen who waits for her beloved and her little one to come home.

And she'll never stop waiting for them.


	2. How it works?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change.
> 
> Video Games.
> 
> And... what does that Druid have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG... I never thought you'll like this. Guess what? UPDATE!
> 
> Okay, first thing of all, I know Lance is Cuban and Marco is Mexican. But both Cuba and Mexico were part of the Spanish Colony way back then, so there are little differences but the two are Latino boys. Plus, in this AU, I would say Marco have distant relatives somewhere... perhaps in Cuba. 
> 
> Also on Lance's Mewni cheek marks, it is not visible unless he uses the wand... possibly hidden because he is half-human? *points at the frikkin episode where Marco used the wand for the first time!*

Change is a part of life.

That's a thing Glossaryck knew and this is why he never pick any sides, except for the wand-wielders. It is his job and the reason why most of the council members of the Magic High Council dislike him so much.

For a long time, he is the advisor of the Butterfly Royal Family and the instructor on anything magical for the wand-wielders. It took him quite some time to recover from his head injury, after the current queen restored him back then. It wasn't a good comeback, since there were only scraps of the old spell book that remained and she essentially dumped all of it in the well in the sanctuary. But slowly, he is remembering the chapters of the previous queens and a new book was formed... it looks cleaner previous one.

Speaking about the wand wielders, he looks at the floating wand on the pedestal, set in the middle of its sanctuary. It surprised him that the wand gain sentience of its own and chose a male wielder. Although wand's chambers is unprotected, it didn't really matter since the sanctuary is hidden. And if any thief or intruder successfully steals the wand, it wouldn't work... For the wand has gone dormant and no one is able to use it, pretty much dud like those door stoppers.

... Well, Queen Star can still use it, but there are times it shuts off on her. However, previous queens like Moon or Eclipsa are unable to use the wand, it goes cold and heavy when they take hold of it.

He sighs... this is why he never side with anyone aside from the wand-wielders.

Change happens with a reason and he goes along with the flow, adapting to it.

But these people? They prefer to keep things in check and preserve the state they know... and reject anything they couldn't control.

He sighs again as he floats his way out of the room, closing the door and makes his way to the queen's side.

Comet Butterfly is still his number one, favourite queen, but he comes to cares for Star since she is the only one who appreciates and thanked him. Although she questions and doubts his teaching methods from time to time, especially in the past, but she is now questioning less and more trusting on the wand-wielder instructor's methods.

That is why he still consider Star as a wand-wielder and sides with her, until the crown prince returns.

 

**:::^*^:::**

 

"Is it working?"

The machines lights up one by one and then the screen in the middle lights up, causing a teenage boy to raise his arm in victory. "We got it working!" he shouts with joy, as he grabs the controller in front of him.

"Yes! Move over, Lance! I want to play this!" as a small teenage girl (can be mistaken for a boy, due to her haircut) leaps from the side of the machines and tries to take the controller from him.

"Whoa! Hold on, Pidge! OW!" He yelps when the small brunette leaps towards the controller, causing the boy to nearly fall to the floor. But the reason why he yelps in pain is that something sharp scratches his hand, and let go of the controller in respond. She managed to catch the controller before it hits the floors, then giddy sits in front of the screen as the screen loads the start menu of the game, Killbot Phantasm I.

"Geez! You could've asked!" Lance points out, as she ignores him, selects the 'New Game' and chooses one of the three characters she's starting on. Looking at his hand, he sees a pair of small scratch marks nears his thumb area. "Seriously Pidge, since when is the last time you cut your nails?"

But he notice that she is still ignoring him and sighs, instead he just sits beside her and watches her play. Further in the game, they come across a side quest, where a queen requests the party to look for her missing son. Seeing that the reward have the item she needs to forge a specific weapon, accepts the quest.

"Man, she looks pretty." he commented on seeing the queen, the said character has long, light blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. He was not wrong, the queen is really pretty even with the quality of the 32-bit graphics.

"Only you would hit on a video game character." Pidge comments as she opens and checks her inventory.

"Hey! I'm just appreciating a beautiful scene, despite the quality of the graphic."

And the Green Paladin mentally agrees on that one. She remembers on one game review that the graphic artists on this game did put much effort on making it visually pleasing, and it shows.

"Hey, do you think we'll get to meet a queen like that?" the boy beside her asked, as she leads her characters to save the prince.

"We're living with a princess, who's one of the last of her kind, and rescued a princess who's under a dragon curse-spell thing..." she points out, remembering the latter which is the training sessions Coran tricked them into.

"Uh no, those are princesses. I'm talking about a queen, Pidge. As in, higher in authority than a princess?"

"I know but it's kinda possible to meet one, although I doubt you'll get to flirt on her. In history, most Queens are married into the royal family, because most successions are pass on to a male heir... or the first-born in the family, it depends on their cultures. Plus, they are married off as soon as the reached the double digit age or when their family thought she reached an age where they are able to bear children."

"Okay, now that's just wrong... Wait, is that the reason why the queen in this game looks like that?!"

"Possibly, but now, they don't do arranged marriage anymore... except for some people..."

"But... there are royal families that pass their successions to girls, right?"

"Well, yes, but the most common practice is the succession of the male heir or the first-born in the family. And that is in Earth, by the way."

"Huh... I wonder how Altea's royal succession works, if Zarkon had not destroyed their home planet. Or how the succession works on other alien royal families? Will it be different from Earth's?"

"Why don't you-" she is cut off when Allura announces thru the speaker.

**"Paladins, come to the bridge, we got new intel from the Blades of Marmora."**

"Save the game, Pidge." Lance stated as he gets up and stretches a bit, while the girl grumbles on the timing as her characters are about to enter the boss chamber. She reluctantly backtrack to the nearest save point and save the game, then turns the machine off. They then left for the bridge, while discussing on the arrangement of him keeping the console in his room.

**:::^*^:::**

Eyes narrows and looks at the said item in the containment unit.

"I sense something... ancient on this item."

If what the captain said is true, that this item can open rifts, then this must be sent to the High Priestess.

Placing the item higher on the priority list, the druid takes one more look on the item before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap! Don't send the scissors to Haggar! OAO!!!


	3. It's in Another Castle, Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins are going on a heist to get that... thingamajig.
> 
> Star procrastinates on her work.
> 
> And why is Lance missing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed and re-typed this chapter's beginning, until I'm happy on it. Not my best but not my worst.
> 
> Also... the title is a reference for Mario.

"Okay, according to the intel, the facility is located here." as the image of the said place appears in the screen, it has some distance from the airfield because of its surrounding. "It is hidden between the mountain ranges." Coran points out.

"So, what's different on this mining colony?" Hunk asked, looking at the place with dislike. Him and his teammates are on the bridge, discussing about the intel the Blades have sent to them. Apparently, they are near the said star system and the Blades need them to take on this urgent mission.

"It's not the mining colony, it's what they found in it. From what Kolivan sent us, they found something that can open rifts." Allura stated.

"What?"

"You mean, something like Voltron or the trans-dimensional comet?" Pidge asked.

"Or it could be the ship Lotor made from that comet." Keith points out.

"Unfortunately, it's not. From one of the Blade's observation, the item is small and can be fit in a hand." the princess explains, as she moves the screens with her hand and shows them the image of the item. It is a slightly off shot, but the image of the Druid, a pair of Galra sentries and a black box with purple highlights on a metal table, can still be seen.

"Oh great, it's portable." Lance stated dryly.

"It is a top priority delivery mission and this... thing will be sent directly to Zarkon's witch." She said the last words with great disdain.

"Alright, we need to prevent that... item, on being delivered to her." Shiro stated and looks at Coran and Allura. "What does the item looks like?"

"I have no idea." The older Altean said with a shrug. "The only thing that is mentioned in the intel, that it is stored in that kind of box." as he zooms in on the box.

"Whoa wait, we have no idea what the item, which can open to another reality, looks like?" Lance asked.

"It seems that they could not get a clear shot of the item."

"What if we, you know, use the similar method when we were looking for the comet Lotor stole?" The Yellow Paladin suggested. "I mean, if this item can open rifts to another reality, then it can give off a similar output like Lotor's comet ship."

"Good idea, set the equipment up and get ready. We can't let Zarkon get that item." Shiro stated with hint of authority in his voice.

"Roger that."

"Whoo! We're going on a heist!" Lance said with excitement on the prospect of becoming phantom thieves in this mission, and stealing some goods from the Empire.

"Lance, we're not going to steal." Keith points out dryly as he looks at the Blue Paladin, as they walk to their access way while Hunk goes off to retrieve the said tracker. "We're only going to take that... rift-making item, before Zarkon's witch gets a hand on it."

"Pffft...! Isn't that the same as stealing?" The Blue Paladin counters back with a question, as he enters his access way. "Besides, I think it's about time the empire takes a taste of their own medicine." then the door closes and the platform descends.

The Red Paladin sighs and then looks at Shiro, who's working with Coran on setting the ships defences and to assist the team thru the comms. "Shiro?"

"What is it, Keith?" The man asked as he looks at him.

"Have you tried connecting with the Black Lion?"

There was a short pause as the former pilot looks away from the boy and answers. "No."

"Did you even try to-"

"You better hurry up, we can't dilly-dally and we can't have that item be delivered."

"But-!"

"Keith!" The Red Paladin tenses and automatically shuts his mouth. Unknown to them, Coran also tenses on the sudden loud voice and looks at the two. "We been over this. And right now, we need to prevent Zarkon from getting that item." Shiro berates him as the boy looks at the floor with an uneasy look.

"... Yes sir." Keith replies dejectedly and stands on his platform, pushing a feeling of ache away to focus on the mission.

 

**:::^*^:::**

The click of the armoured heels echoes on the palace floor, soldiers salutes with respect as she walks by. She then stops in front of the door and knocks on it. "Your Majesty?"

"Come in."

Gaining permission, she enters the room...  there the captain of the royal guard sees the queen, by the window side instead of working. The queen's blue eyes turns to see her and smile. "Hey there, Lynn."

"Hey to you too, Star." the captain replies back with a smile, before looking at the queen's office table. She notices stacks of papers on both sides and moves to check on them, pick a few on one stack. "Are you done with the paper works?"

"Ugh... don't remind me, I'm on break time."

"At least, you're done with half of them." the captain noted with a light smile. "If I remember your first year as the queen... correction, before you're even crowned queen, you're always playing hooky and skipping out to town or going to adventures in another dimension."

"And we all enjoyed it, you also like that sandwich from that dimension too." as the queen tucks her long, blonde hair behind her ear.

Lynn tenses, dropping the paper back on the table and looks at the queen. "I'll admit that the sandwich was good, but once is enough for me. We, humans, make our own sandwiches, we do not hunt or steal those from monsters in another dimension! Okay?!" But Star just laughs out loud, and she just crosses her arms and pouts.

Lynn Meriweather is a Knight-Captain in the Mewni Army, she is also known as the Healing Cutlass and one of the queen's close friends. At the beginning, she was not a magic user nor a swordsman, but a college student taking a computer-programming degree. And then she met Star and Marco, when the queen was curious about the tertiary level of Earth's education and enrolled in the same college she was going to. She even got Star as her roommate.

For the first month, she mostly ignored her even when the blonde girl tried to befriend her, but that changes when magic and monsters got involved. Poor Lynn was in mixed of shock and denial, as she kept asking if she was a victim of a prank show, like Punk'd or Just for Laughs.

It was a strong, magical first impression, but not a great one.

Since then, she, Star, Marco and a few others they met, became friends and a close-knit group.

Laughter slowly stops as a smile forms on the queen's face, but is has hints of sorrow in it. "It's been... 16 years, has it?"  the queen noted as she looks out of the window. The captain's eyes widens before softening and then sighs sadly, as she moves to stand next to her friend and looks out of the window as well. "You know, I was planning on making you as my baby boy's royal guard babysitter."

"Yeah, I would have accepted the position... but I'm not going to teach your kid on how to snap necks." She dryly points out. She remembers meeting Star's former royal guard babysitter and learnt that he is the reason for the queen's combat prowess... And she once questioned Moon on why she let such man teach her kid a brutal fighting style.

"I miss them."

"Yeah, I miss them too."

"I wonder what my son be like...?"

"Well... he'll probably be a free-spirited child, loves having fun, making a lot of friends and making people happy or better... just like his own mom."

"What will he get from his dad?"

"Hmmm... probably his looks." that earns her a look for her queen. "Hey, you can't deny that your husband got looks and the abs, plus you have a thing for Latinos." causing the queen to blush when she remembers her husband's six pack abs and her friend is giggling. "Hee... yeah, but if there's something he would inherit from Marco, is his kindness and that he cares for others."

"Yeah... I agree with you on that."

There is a pause and both women are looks out of the window, watching the sun sets on the horizon. Things have changed in the kingdom, like the buildings are looking more modern, new selection of careers and efficient ways to farm corn.

Yeah, these people still love their corn.

"Welp... you better finish those paper works, otherwise you'll get a talk with your mom about deadlines and things." Lynn said as she walks back to the table, while taking out a scroll from her pouch and placing it on one side of the table. The queen just sighs and makes her way back to her seat, picking up her pen and a paper from the stack. "You know, despite the stress from work, you still look like in your twenties." she noted.

Star smiles again and looks at her friend. "Magic." she answered in a sing-song tone.

"And that is still not fair!"

Laughter fills the room again.

 

**:::^*^:::**

 

The mission didn't went off with a good start, even if they got a Blade agent with them as a guide.

First, Hunk's tracing device could not detect the said rift-opening item, which means they have to locate the said box the hard way. Second, is that there are a lot of similar looking boxes in the storage area and Pidge has to hack into a nearby console to check the archives. Which will take time and they can't stay in a Garla facility for a long time.

And third... Lance is missing.

As the Green Paladin downloads the list and Keith and the Blade agent stands guard, Hunk and Allura goes looking for their missing teammate.

"Ugh... Hey Javistha, can you check and translate this?" The Green Paladin said, looking at the list and shows it to Galra rebel agent. As the Blade helps with the translation, the other set of Paladins returns with no luck on finding their teammate.

"Nope, I don't see Lance anywhere." the Yellow Paladin said.

"Where do you this he went to?" Allura asked. "Because this is not a good place to go around walking on your own.

With an angry huff, Keith decides to call their missing teammate thru comms. "Lance, come in, where the heck are you?"

He waits for an answer and got them when their missing teammate replies. _"Geez! Don't do that!"_ the Blue Paladin hissed thru the comms. _"And for your information, I'm tailing a freaking Druid right now."_

"Wait, why are you tailing a Druid?" Keith asked with a hint of confusion in his tone.

"He's following a Druid?!" the Yellow Paladin nearly screeched out loud, as his face forms into a mix of shock and concern.

"Why would he follow a Druid?" The Pink Paladin asked, as she is also concern for the Blue Paladin and yet confused on his action.

 _"Cause this guy is carrying a box, that looks like our target box and it could contain the rift-opening thingamajig."_ Lance points out.

"The Druid also have one of those boxes?" There is a pause between the team as they look at one another. "Lance, where are you now? I'm going over there with Javistha." The Red Paladin said in a commanding tone,

_"I'm an access way, far from you guys. I think this guy is going to the air base."_

"Right, keep following the Druid and be careful." he then turns to the rest of the team. "It'll take too long to look in each boxes, so just take these boxes and we'll check them on the castle ship."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What if there's something dangerous in these boxes? Plus that Druid has it, isn't that kinda obvious?" Hunk points out.

"We're not sure if the Druid have it, it could be a trap they set up for us." Keith explains as he activates his bayard and activates his comms. "Coran, do you have any room where we can open the box safely and contain the contents?"

 _"Well... Oh! I remember that room! It's in the Stasis Bay and I think it's an interrogation room, of sorts...?"_ Coran replied, mentally wondering the function of the room and where is it located in the Stasis Bay.

 _"What's the situation, Keith?"_ Shiro asked.

"We could not pinpoint the item, but where bringing in boxes and check it there one by one."

_"Are you sure that's a good idea?"_

"It will take time to check every boxes, plus Lance is in trouble."

_"... Right, bring the boxes here, locate Lance and get out of that planet, pronto."_

"Yes sir."

"Follow me." Javistha said as he opens another door, while his teammates pile the boxes into a cart. "I know a shortcut to the air base."

Nodding at the Blade agent, the two quickly makes their way to where Lance and the Druid is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gosh, Lance, where did you wander off to?
> 
> A character description...
> 
> Lynn Meriweather, she's human, in her late 30's, brown eyes and brown hair with a streak of gray on the sides (think of Anna in Frozen, that kind of highlight). She is married to a Mewni noble, who also shares Star's view for a better kingdom. I created this OC for certain characters... mind you, Lynn is near to her 40's (like Star), so her badassery and skills are justified.
> 
> Also while I was typing this, I can't help to think of spin-offs for this story. First off, is an alternate story, where Mewni accepts the male heir and Lance mostly grew up in Mewni. The reason why Lance Butterfly is sent to Earth, is because Marco wants his son to know the dimension where he came from. There he meets Keith, who's living with a foster family of Cubans... who happens to be Marco's distant relatives. Of course, shenanigans ensues.
> 
> The other spin-off I'm thinking about is mostly on my OC, Lynn. On how she met Star and Marco in college, first impression, magical impression, adventures and shenanigans, drama, pining from the two love birds, eventually her moving to Mewni and becoming a Knight.
> 
> Also, there will be some delay on the updates. I want to finish my arts for the coming christmas (holy cheese, I'm procrastinating too much!). Normal updates will return after the holidays.


End file.
